


"No, fuck you."

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hate Sex, Het, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	"No, fuck you."

She was repulsive compared to her sister but blood was blood and she was the closest thing to Lily he would ever have. Being a Slytherin, he wasn't about to refuse.

"Get on with it then, _Snape_ ," she spat at him. "I need to get home in time to wash your _stink_ from my body."

"Shut up and get undressed." He watched her through his curtain of hair, adrenalin and anticipation, as well as a dose of an aphrodisiac fueling his arousal. 

She lay back, spread her legs, and he fucked her, all the while picturing a very different Evans.


End file.
